


what's mine is yours

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Crying, Degradation, Forced Marriage, Humiliation, Intersex Damian Wayne, League of Assassins Damian Wayne, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Possessive Tim Drake, Pregnancy Kink, Stabbing, Underage Rape/Non-con, fighting to fucking, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Before their marriage, Ra’s told Tim about how the engineers of Damian’s body designed him so that he was able to carry on the al Ghul bloodline by any means necessary, and that he was proud to have Tim’s genes in his future heir.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of noncontober: breeding, and also an extra: marital rape. i’m sorry it’s late!

When Ra’s asks Tim for the gazillionth time what exactly he wants in exchange for defecting to his side, Tim doesn’t bother holding back his urges any longer and points to the boy at Ra’s’ side, kneeling next to his throne with a startled look on his face which looks out of place, eyes wide as he turns to his mother and then back to Tim.

Damian al Ghul is a young boy of maybe fourteen or fifteen – nobody, other than maybe Ra’s and Talia, is too sure what his real age is since the exact date of his birth is unknown, and he’s been dunked in the Lazarus Pits several times, just like his mother and grandfather before him. It must be a family tradition.

Tim hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the first time he laid eyes on Damian around two or three years ago whilst breaking out of one of Ra’s’ bases, young and small and fierce, stubborn and opinionated and _beautiful_. Nothing about that has changed since then, but Damian has blossomed into a fine young man, strong and talented and merciless, and Tim wants him for himself. It’s not like with how desperate Ra’s is to have Tim that he’ll be able to say _no_.

Ra’s offers to let Tim have Damian for one night, and Damian looks horrified by the mere suggestion, but Tim laughs at him so hard that Ra’s actually stands up from his throne, irritation evident on his face. Tim manages to calm himself down, clutching at his aching stomach as he makes himself clear, announcing that he intends to _keep_ Damian.

Damian’s face actually turns pale, something Tim has never witnessed before, and _that_ is apparently enough to get a reaction out of Talia, who stands up and whirls to face her father, and Tim has never seen her this furious before. “Father, with all due respect, my son was bred to be a _warrior_. He has been raised to _conquer the world_ , not – _whatever_ it is your new little protégé will make him do,” she insists, just as fierce as her son, not wavering when all Ra’s does is raise an eyebrow in response.

“You – you intend to send him off like some common _whore?_ ” Talia manages to get out, voice shaking with her anger, eyes narrowing as she glances over at Tim with a sharp glare, fire burning in her eyes, but she looks away soon enough when Ra’s places a hand on her shoulder, painted nails clearly digging into it, but Talia doesn’t wince or show any sign of discomfort. She knows better than that.

“Of course not, daughter,” Ra’s soothes, but he’s clearly insincere. “Damian is _my_ blood too.” Then he looks at Damian, whose face is now blank as he slowly stands and bows to Ra’s, giving Tim a lovely view of his ass. Tim gives Talia a smirk when she notices him looking at Damian and scowls at him, obviously wishing she could be doing _something_ to save her son.

Her eyes snap back to Ra’s when he places a hand on Damian’s back and ushers him forward until he’s standing right in front of Tim, wanting to be anywhere else as he avoids looking into Tim’s eyes. How _adorable_.

Ra’s takes Damian’s hand and places it in Tim’s, taking one step back so that everyone can see their linked hands. “Damian and Timothy are to be wed.” Damian’s hand twitches in his, but his expression doesn’t change, even as Tim gives him a small smile. “Worry not, grandson,” Ra’s says as he walks back to his throne. “Think of this as us – forming an _alliance_.”

* * *

Damian looks perfect in his traditional League robes, green and gold and glittering, even with the sullen look on his face as he walks over to Tim, tilting his head up just a little to meet Tim’s eyes, his own bright with fury as he narrows them when Tim takes hold of his hands and brings them to his mouth so that he can kiss his knuckles.

Damian knows not to snatch his hands away and make a spectacle in front of the entire League – that’s probably the only reason he doesn’t do it, but it still pleases Tim that Damian lets him get away with it. “You look beautiful,” Tim murmurs, making sure no one else can hear him but Damian, whose cheeks turn pink as he stubbornly looks down at the floor when Tim squeezes his hands.

Damian doesn’t say anything for the rest of the ceremony other than the vows, is silent as they both take the ceremonial dagger and cut lines into their palms, using their blood to sign on the dotted lines, and Tim is almost intrigued to see how he’s going to behave once the festivities are over.

Of course, Damian isn’t just going to go and make things easy for Tim. As soon as they’re left alone in their shared bedroom after being all prettied up for each other, he’s _leaping_ at Tim with a dagger which has apparently been pulled out of thin air, slashing at his face like he wants to take Tim’s eyeballs out. Tim barely manages to dodge out of the way, making Damian bump into a wall, but he just bounces off it and comes back for Tim, a crazed look in his eyes.

Tim isn’t quick enough this time and hisses as the dagger cuts into his cheek, punching out at Damian’s jaw while his other hand reaches for Damian’s wrist and bends it back as he tangles his legs between Damian’s, hoping to trip him up and incapacitate him for long enough to regain control of the situation. But Damian manages to get his legs up around Tim’s body and flip them as they fall over so that Tim lands with a painful thud on his back, Damian snarling on top of him.

The dagger comes straight down for his heart, and Tim shoots a hand up and grabs Damian’s wrist just as the pointed tip brushes against his bare chest, scraping over his skin. “I didn’t realise you disliked me so much,” Tim tries to joke, but Damian’s face somehow darkens even more and he hisses at Tim, switching the dagger into his other hand and stabbing downwards, and now Tim’s got both of his wrists so he’s a little off balance, and takes the opportunity to buck his hips and flip them over, pinning Damian’s wrists down.

“I _hate_ you,” Damian spits at him, and Tim almost reaches up to wipe it off his cheek before remembering that he’s got an extremely murderous person underneath him. Instead he gathers Damian’s wrists in one hand and leans in to try and pry the dagger out from between his fingers, but he yelps in pain when there are suddenly teeth in his neck, sinking in far enough that when he drags Damian’s head back by his hair, Tim feels blood pouring down over the dip between his collarbones.

His hand moves almost on instinct, whipping Damian across the face, and even though the slap barely turns his head, Damian looks infuriated as the dagger slips out of his hand and scatters across the floor, landing a few metres behind him. They both stop fighting to stare at it, then slowly look back at each other in silence before suddenly bursting into motion, smacking and scratching as they both try to reach the dagger first.

Damian’s foot connects with Tim’s stomach and momentarily knocks the air out of him, giving him the chance to reach the dagger first, but Tim grabs his wrist and wrenches his arm behind his back, making Damian drop the dagger. Damian twists to try and pick it up again but Tim gets there before him, grabbing it and then straddling the back of Damian’s thighs before stabbing down.

Damian lets out a pained little gasp as the dagger sinks into his hand up to the hilt and then buries itself in the carpeted floor. Tim stares at his bleeding hand and then smoothly pulls the dagger out and uses it to cut down the sheer fabric on Damian’s back, then easily rips his pants open.

Damian struggles underneath him but Tim just takes the bloody dagger and stabs it into his other hand, ignoring Damian’s little grunt of pain as he grabs his other hand, slick and slippery with fresh blood, and squeezes the wound as he uses his knee to nudge Damian’s legs apart.

”See, it would’ve been our first time together as a married couple,” Tim explains as he removes the scraps of clothing from Damian’s body. “I would’ve taken you on the bed, would’ve been _nice_ to you. But _you_ — you _ruined_ that when you decided to try and kill me. So I’m not gonna _bother_ being nice to you.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Tim murmurs as he sees Damian’s little cunt, already wet and gushing with slick all over his thighs and the floor. “So wet for me already, Damian.” He looks up at the back of Damian’s head, taking in his red ears and cheeks as he turns to glare at Tim.

“ _Not_ for _you_ ,” Damian spits at him, furious, but he cries out as Tim yanks the dagger out of his hand, then flips it around so that he’s carefully holding the blade as he pushes the hilt into Damian’s greedy pussy, and he’s rewarded with a low moan.

”No? For the League members then?” Tim asks, and he feels ridiculously jealous even though _he’s_ the one who’s got Damian trapped underneath him now. “You whore yourself out for _them_ but you won’t let your own _husband_ even touch you?”

Damian looks offended by the suggestion, and Tim takes the opportunity to twist the dagger further inside him, and Damian’s face turns pink when he closes his eyes and whimpers. “You want _their_ babies instead, huh?” Tim hisses, and Damian lets out a confused whimper, eyes opening again.

“Yeah, Ra’s told me _all_ about that,” Tim says, laughing when Damian squirms as he pulls the dagger back out and throws it across the room, out of reach, then thrusts three fingers into Damian’s leaking cunt.

”You were literally _born_ to give birth to Ra’s’ heir, and _I’m_ gonna be the one to fuck it into you,” Tim growls, fingers moving faster, and then he pulls them out and flips Damian over onto his back, squeezing both of his bloody hands as he pins Damian’s wrists down and bites into his neck in turn, grinding down against him.

Damian swears at him and tries to kick him away, but Tim just squeezes his little cock and Damian trembles, legs parting even wider as his eyes grow wet. “Get _off_ me,” Damian tries to growl, but his voice is too shaky to have any real effect. “My grandfather will _kill_ you for doing this,” he vows, looking a little unsure of his own words, even more so when Tim just laughs at him.

“Are you kidding me? Ra’s gave me _permission_ to do this, and even if he hadn’t, I would’ve found a way to,” Tim tells him as he starts to undress himself. “Besides, look at this useless little thing,” he muses, slapping Damian’s cocklet, and it gets a shriek out of him, precome dribbling out onto his stomach.

“You really think you would’ve been able to give anyone a baby with _this?_ ” He says, and Damian flushes, humiliated, squeaking when Tim pinches the head and then rubs at the slit. “Might as well be a _clit_ to go with your slutty little pussy.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Damian gasps, face wet with tears as his hair sticks to his forehead, damp with sweat.

Tim shakes his head and holds the base of his cock steady as he pushes all the way into Damian’s cunt in one smooth thrust, hot and wet and tight. “This —” he smacks Damian’s cocklet again and gets a sob this time “— is why Ra’s gave you to me. Because he knew that I would take good care of you by knocking you up and putting you to good use like you _should_ be. As my _broodmare_.”

Damian’s shaking his head, apparently unable to even speak as he sobs and claws at Tim’s face and chest as he’s fucked into even harder. “Yeah, I might give him our _first_ kid, but that’s not the only one I’ll be getting out of you,” Tim grunts when Damian’s nails catch on his jaw.

“I’m going to keep you knocked up all of the time, and each time you pop out a baby, I’m gonna fuck another one into you,” Tim declares, and Damian squeezes his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“It’s only my _right_ as your husband, wanting to see my insatiably horny little wife with a round belly and cute little tits,” he says as he pinches his nails into Damian’s perky nipples until they’re reddened and swollen and then he’s coming, spilling deep into Damian’s womb, and Tim stays there as his cock softens, rubbing over Damian’s stomach, flat for now.

Tim takes pity on his wife and wraps a hand around his little cocklet, jerking him off. He ignores Damian’s shrieks of _no_ and _stop it_ , because eventually he’s reaching his orgasm, back arching as he twitches and comes onto his belly, sobbing as Tim keeps on grinding into him, cock starting to harden again.

Did the poor thing really think that _one round_ was going to be enough for Tim? They have the rest of their wedding night yet, and then the rest of their lives, and Tim’s not going to let Damian off of his cock for one _minute_ if he can help it. 


End file.
